


those stony blue eyes of betrayal (or is it love?)

by regallyexquisite



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Slash, introspective Arthur, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regallyexquisite/pseuds/regallyexquisite
Summary: In which Arthur clashes with Morgana, and he realizes a few things about her.





	those stony blue eyes of betrayal (or is it love?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Ancient House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351552) by Lassiter. 



a threat; blue eyes shining and stony

both at the same time. oh,

you think, how could you have not noticed

sooner? the way they both

hold themselves- used to hold themselves,

you think, bitterly- regal, confident, persuasive, but a

hint of desperation and madness brought upon

by a feeling of being _wronged, hurt so badly beyond repair-_

and you cannot help but feel foolish for not seeing it before,

the resemblance between the two, despite

her denial, her actions scream it, the relationship of

father and daughter.

 

your sister is so much more like him

than you are. maybe

the poison slipping out of her mouth is

not poison after all, maybe it is thickly veiled

orders, like his was, made out of

love for you, but hurtful nevertheless. maybe

your sister is right, she would be better suited

on the throne, maybe you cannot do it, you think traitorously.

blue eyes, so unlike yours, but as close as ever to his,

you cannot, you cannot help but think

of her as him.

 

and upon that revelation, a

wave of something crashes against you

washing over you with an addictive and seductive

aura, so much like her. telling you to

give in, because it would be better for everyone. for your people.

and you almost do, because it is your sister, and

she has always had the answers, as he did.

blue eyes, always cold and withdrawn, as his

was. and he loved you, you know that.  he must

love you (did he?), you _cannot_ think otherwise.

that the cold gaze of his was love and that

hers was of love as well. is

she not him?

 

then you are cut by blades of

sharp wind just as quickly,

vaporizing the waves which you now

see _is_ poison.

and you berate yourself. fool,

you scream so loudly in your head, you almost whisper it.

his looks towards her were

never cold, never hurtful, never

punishing. they were an open display of love, and

you cannot help but force down

a muffled cry. even with

no acknowledgement of their relationship,

your sister was obviously more loved.

 

she cannot be him.

 

so you look away, your brief

connection shattered, but before you do

you see in her eyes the same

expression you have. and you speak up, loudly

denying her, and your shield is back up again, and

her blue eyes lose their shine, and

oh. that expression told you

all you needed to know, that

she felt as if you were more loved.  you

cannot help but bitterly laugh

inside. even now, when he is dead,

do you still fight for

his affection. is that

what pushed your sister to leave you?

to betray you? and you shake your head, because

you cannot think of that now. but it remains

in your head, and you cannot help but think

is it the betrayal that stings and

reminds him every time of those

stony blue eyes? or is it

love?

 

is that what love is?


End file.
